


You Did It This Time, Winchester...

by Pineprin137



Series: Dean and Jo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Chronologically, this comes before the other works in my Dean and Jo series.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this comes before the other works in my Dean and Jo series.

Sam looks up at the knock on the door and sees Dean hesitating at the threshold to their shared bedroom. His brother looks nervous, fidgeting with his watch and he won’t meet Sam’s eyes when he asks him what’s wrong. 

“Nothing,” Dean replies. Sam doesn’t believe him for a second. 

“Dean? What is it?” He sits up in bed and sets his laptop to the side so he can give his brother his full attention. 

“I, uh… can we,” Dean raises his hand and scratches the back of his neck, “could we  _ talk _ for a minute?” He’s still looking at the ground so he doesn’t see his brother’s shocked expression. 

Sam recovers quickly though and gestures to the other bed, “ _ Yeah _ . Yeah, of course. Come in.” 

Dean enters their room slowly and glances between his bed and Sam’s. After a longing look at the empty spot next to his brother, Dean walks over and gingerly sits down on his bed. He leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees, placing his head in his hands. Sam’s concern grows. He shuffles to the edge of the mattress and touches his bare feet to the floor, facing his brother. 

Sam stays silent, waiting until Dean’s ready, afraid to push too soon. Something has obviously upset the older man and it seems best to let him start the conversation. 

“Sammy… I… ” Dean swallows hard, fighting back the tears that are threatening to fall and twists the ring on his finger. “... I screwed up… ” He looks up then, searching for strength in his brother’s soft hazel eyes. He takes a deep breath and feels a tic in his jaw. 

“Dean, whatever it is, we’ll get through it, man.” 

“It’s really bad. Sammy, I did something… ” 

Sam mirrors his brother’s position but lifts his eyes so he won’t tear up. It’s always hard not to break down when his brother falls apart. It doesn’t happen very often so when it does it pulls hard at the love he feels for Dean. It kills him to watch his big brother fight so damn hard all the time, thinking that he’s the only one who can do it: protect Sam, save the world. 

“Dean--” 

“It’s Jo, Sam,” Dean looks up and Sam fights the instinct to hold him close and shush him. The guy looks torn apart. What the hell could’ve happened between Dean and Ellen’s daughter that has his brother looking so defeated? 

“Dean, what happened?” 

Dean grips his hair tight in his fingers and curls inwards. When he speaks, it’s so broken that Sam can hardly make it out. 

“She’s pregnant.” 


	2. Dean

_ “Dean.” _

_ “Hey, Jo,” Dean smiles and pushes a strand of hair off her face. She turns away. He frowns and gently nudges her chin up so he can peer into her troubled blue eyes. _

_ “Jo? What’s wrong?” _

_ She clears her throat before finally meeting his eyes, “We need to talk.” _

_Dean nods. “Yeah. Of course. Lead the way.” _

_ He tries to maintain his calm facade as they pass by the bar where Ellen is filling Sam in on a case a few miles from here. The poltergeist is one of the reasons they stopped by the Roadhouse tonight. The other one is the feisty blonde pulling him through the kitchen doors. Something is definitely off with Jo tonight though, Dean's grin isn’t affecting her and she was avoiding eye contact. _

_It was unsettling and Dean doesn’t like it. _

_ When Jo stops by the spice rack but refuses to turn around, Dean reaches for her and rests his hand on her shoulder. She spins on her heel to glare at him. _

_Dean takes a clumsy step backward, bumps into the table. He is at a loss with absoluely no idea what he did to anger her. _

_It was a little chilly between them at first, after _that_ night__, but they had quickly warmed up to each other and even been brave enough to sneak off for a little alone time the last few times he and Sam dropped by. _

_But right now, Jo is acting downright hostile. The young blonde is still shooting daggers at him. It’s starting to piss him off._

_ “What the hell, Jo? What did I do?” _

_ She laughs humourlessly crossing her arms in front of her chest, “What did you _ do_?” _

_ “Yeah. What did I do that’s got you acting so--” _

_ “So _what,_ Dean.” _

_Dean rolls his eyes, sighs. _

_ What the hell is happening right now? How did their interaction go from cutesy flirtation and sexy stolen kisses to _this_?! _

_Dean thinks back over the last few weeks but can’t come up with anything that should evoke this kind of reaction from her. _

_Sure, there were a few close calls when Ellen and Sam almost walked in on them in a..._ compromised _position, but they handled it! _

_Jo sneered at him, “What? Can’t come up with a witty comeback?” _

_ “No. You know what, Jo? I’m not doing this.” He shakes his head and walks over to the door. _

_“I thought you wanted to have an actual adult conversation but this… Whatever the hell this is--” _ _A glimpse of guilt flashes in Jo’s eyes as she looks away. _

_She’s hiding something from him. Even though they haven’t made things ‘official’, it still hurts to know she's lying to him. _

_Dean sighs but in true Winchester fashion, the pain and fear are followed immediately by anger. _

_ “--I have a poltergeist to get rid of. So why don’t you figure out whatever it is you want to say to me, and I’ll guess we’ll talk when Sam and I get back.” _

_He turns his back on her and gets ready to push the door open, but her voice stops him. _

_ “I’m pregnant, Dean.” _


	3. Ellen

“I’m going to kill him!” 

“Mom! Stop!” Jo hurries after Ellen, trying to stop her before she can walk onto the porch where Dean and his brother are waiting. 

The boys dropped in during a small break between jobs and Ellen welcomed them in with open arms. Jo and Dean did manage to be civil, though Sam kept glancing back and forth between them during dinner. Sam knows his brother and if Dean fails to hit on a red-hot-blooded female of legal age, there is something wrong. Ellen remained oblivious to any tension, only frowning when Dean failed to make an obvious innuendo. 

The brothers stayed for dessert then helped clean up. Jo washed, Dean rinsed, Sam dried and Ellen put the dishes away. It was sullen and silent until Dean sprayed a little too high on a plate and got Jo wet. He froze in place. Jo looked at him and laughed, pushed her wet hair out of her face. The others soon joined in and the kitchen was once again filled with light-hearted conversation.

Ellen even took her daughter aside and kissed her head before whispering, “I like him.” 

She doesn’t have a smile on her face anymore, now she has murder in her eyes. 

“Dean Winchester! You son of a bitch! Get in here!” Ellen storms through the bar, thankful it is closed for the night.

Sam and Dean warily step back inside. Ellen sees red.

She strides right up to him and slaps him across the face. Dean flinches but holds his ground. 

“J_esus _… ” Sam mutters under his breath as he takes a few steps back. 

“Mom! Stop it!”

Jo wrestles with her mother, trying to remove the woman's fingers from the collar of Dean’s leather jacket. He hasn’t said one word, but Jo sees him holding one of Ellen’s hands away.

Jo squeezes between the two of them, holds her hands up. 

Her mother pauses but doesn't even look at her when she says, “Joanna Beth, get out of my way. I need to have a little talk here with _Dean_.” 

“Then talk! But STOP HITTING HIM!” 

When Jo takes a step forward, Dean gently places his hands around her shoulders.

He speaks calmly.

“Jo, don’t. She’s upset. She has every right to be. I violated her trust.” He looks at Ellen with clear regret in his eyes. She shakes her head and moves away, disgusted. 

Jo turns so she can speak to Dean. Her voice is steady even though her hands are shaking, “No. She doesn’t.” Jo takes a deep breath and faces her mother.

“It is _my _life. You can’t control me forever.”

"I'm trying to protect you, Jo!" 

"Mom, stop! I'm not a little girl anymore. You _have_ to let me make my own decisions." 

She walks over to the other woman before continuing. Ellen has tears in her eyes as she searches her daughter’s face for some clue as to how this happened. How did her little girl grow up so fast? 

Jo’s lips tremble and she speaks softly, “ It happened, okay? Dean and I made a stupid mistake and now... We _can't_ go back, and I don't want to..." She reaches for her mom's hands, "I get that you don’t like this, but I need you right now. Mom, I need you because I am scared _shitless_! I don’t know what I’m doing! I'm terrified and I need you! _Please_.” 

Ellen’s posture slowly relaxes. Dean sighs in relief when she gathers Jo into her arms. He exchanges a look with Sam, silently thanking God that his brother didn't take the news of the pregnancy as hard as Ellen.

When both women start to cry, the brothers silently make their way to the door. Sam continues on towards the Impala, but Dean hesitates, needing to make sure that Jo is okay before he leaves. 

“It’s okay, honey. I’m right here.” Ellen strokes her daughter’s hair and sways her gently. She looks up and meets a pair of concerned green eyes. She speaks to them both, “We’ll figure this out… _ together _.” 

Dean nods and follows his brother to the car, leaving the mother of his unborn child and the woman who loves her to pick up the pieces of another one of his epic messes.


End file.
